


Technicality

by kijikun



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve will later blame Toni and the Asgardian mead, for winding up in Toni's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicality

**Author's Note:**

> and

Steve hadn't thought he could get drunk after the serum. He should have known better than to let Thor or Toni know that, because they'd taken it as a personal challenge.

And look where it had gotten him; his tongue being sucked on by Toni Stark as he laid between her llong, gorgeous legs. He couldn't bring himself to mind too terribly. He'd wait until morning, when the pleasant buzz had disappeared, to be pissed at her for manipulating him into this.

Toni arched underneath him, rubbing against his cock, her short nails raked down his back. "Steve, fuck, move, do something," she panted after breaking the kiss.

Her lips were slick with their saliva, her pupils blown. Steve groaned, god if she wasn't beautiful like this. She was mouthy, bossy, unlady like, swore like a sailor and drank like one too -- but there was no question why she never had a empty bed.

Whore, his mind supplied, but most of the time he liked her -- she was his friend, in a way Jan never had been, when he didn't want to strangle her. He slid his hand between their bodies, finding how slick she was for him.

Toni bit her bottom lip, as his thumb brushed against her clit, so he did it again and again until she released it and moaned. "St-ah - Steve, please."

Her thighs trembled against his hips and he could feel the muscles of her stomach tensing. Steve slid his fingers lower and pressed two inside of her, sure that she could take it.

Toni's body tensed around him and she inhaled sharply. God, she was tight around his fingers. She exhaled and pushed herself against his fingers, with a soft whimper.

He stroked her breasts with his other hand, teasing her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. He pressed messy slick kisses along her jaw and throat. "Toni," he moaned, withdrawing his fingers then thrusting them back in.

His cock rubbed against her thigh. God he wanted to be inside. He wanted to pin her to the mattress and make her scream. See if she could be so damn smug to him after he'd had her like this. Her teeth scrapped along his shoulder, her hand tugged at his hair pulling his mouth to where she wanted it. She tipped her head back to allow him better access.

"Want this?" he asked, nipping her throat.

Her breathy moan was answer enough and he pulled his fingers free. Steve pushed her right leg up higher and thrust in.

Toni's eyes went wide and her blunt nails dug into his shoulder. "Steve -ah-ah."

It sounded less like pleasure and more like pain and she was tight, so fucking tight.

Steve froze. No, it was impossible.

Toni inhaled then exhaled, her muscles relaxing slowly. "It's, give me a moment," she whispered, her words not entirely steady. Whether it was from the Agasridan mead in her system or Steve's cock in her body, he wasn't sure. "It's just different."

"Different?"

She nodded, then bit her lip as she shifted. Steve's hands clenched in the sheets. "Thought it be like --" She broke off as she lifted her hip and gasped in delighted pleasure. He shook with the effort to keep from thrusting. "Like my fingers or one of my toys -- ah -- fuck Steve. Can you move? I need --"

Steve groaned, hands still clenched in the sheets. He withdrew a little then thrust back in, trying to be gentle though he wanted to move hard and fast against her. But she couldn't be -- it had to be a joke -- a game --

Toni's head tipped back. "Steve," she gasped. Her hands clutched his shoulder's like it was the only thing keeping her anchored. "Do it again."

God, she was going to kill him.

He repeated the motion, a little rougher this time despite his efforts. She was tight and wet and perfect around him, and damnit even if this was a game it just made him want her more -- and a man would have to be dead not to at least think about having Toni Stark under him.

He groaned softly and her legs clenched against his sides.

Toni whimpered and pressed her hips upwards to meet him. "Oh fuck, that feels -- fuck -- Steve you're so big --" She bit her bottom lip. A blush spread across her face as she realized what she'd said.

Steve leaned down and kissed her hard and dirty. His self control was almost gone and damn if her words didn't stroke his ego. Toni's hands slid down his back, pressing him to her before clutching his shoulders again. He shuddered and closed his eyes, thrusting his tongue in her mouth like he wanted to into her body.

Toni's legs flexed again, one heel pressing against his ass. She broke the kiss panting for air. Her lips were red, swollen and Steve felt a surge of possessiveness at the sight.

"Never knew -- Move. Move. Fuck, Steve. Fuck me, you got to," she begged against his mouth.

Steve kissed her again, his teeth scrapping against her already bruised mouth. There was no way she wasn't going to look fucked in the morning. He pulled out slowly then pushed back in.

Toni raised her hips to meet him.

His groan matched hers. "Toni," he whispered against her skin, trailing biting kisses down her throat.

"Yeah, yeah," she agreed.

After that nothing was slow or gentle. Steve's hips snapped again her as he took her hard and fast. He muttered broken curses and bit off syllabubs that could have been her name.

Toni raised her hips to meet each thrust, her back arching. Her hands clenched against his shoulder, his hair, his arm. Any part of him she could reach. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and if he could have unclenched his hands from the sheets he would have used them to drive her even more crazy.

Sometimes she begged him, sometimes she swore.

"Steve, Steve," Toni whimpered, leaning up to kiss him. She bit his bottom lip, then licked it. "I need -- touch me. Ah. Get me off, come on."

Steve growled. "You can come just like this," he told her. He punctuated his words with a thrust that drove the air from her lungs.

Toni gave him a look that was pure murder, though the effect was ruined as she arched her back. "Fuck you, Rogers," she hissed.

She untangled her fingers from Steve's hair and pressed them between their bodies. He grabbed her hand and pinned it to the bed. She struggled briefly, moving her other hand only to have him pin that hand.

Toni made a sound of frustration and tried to break his grasp. He'd never been more aware of how much smaller she was than him before. In the armor she was almost as tall as him, and with the strength to take on almost anything.

"Please," she whispered, surging up under him, her sweat slick skin pressing more tightly to his. He paused inside her, as deep as he could go. "Please, I'm so close."

He held her down with his body, allowing her no room to move. Her chest heaved and her hips made abortive jerks as she tried to move. Her legs tightened around him trying to spur him into moving again.

"You never climax just from something inside you, have you Toni?" Steve asked, his voice was hoarse.

Steve could see the uncertainly in her face, could see how close she was to falling apart. If he felt a surge of tenderness for her in that moment he would never admit it. He dipped his head to kiss her shoulder.

"I -- "

He rolled his hips against her, not withdrawing. She gasped loudly, head pressing back into the pillow. He moved slightly changing the angle and repeated the motion.

She was as taunt as a bow, Steve could feel it against him, feel it in the way her muscles quivered around him and under him. His own control began to fray. He began to thrust in earnest again.

Toni made a broken sound as her hips twitched almost uncontrollably as she came. Her back arched and she tightened all around him almost driving him over the edge. She collapsed back against the bed, gasping for air and looking at him as if he was the best toy ever.

Steve was too gone to care. He whispered broken praise to her, his hips moving faster, harder.

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "Come for me, baby."

He groaned her name and as if on command he climaxed. Pleasure, white hot and almost painful blinded him for a moment.

When he came back to himself, he was on top of Toni still holding her wrists to the bed.

"Toni?" he asked, removing his hands. Her wrists looked bruised and he winced.

Toni didn't open her eyes either passed out or asleep. Either one sounded like a keen idea to him. With shaking muscles he pulled out of her and rolled to the side, laying besides her.

He thought about leaving for the barest of moments, then his eyes fell shut.

When Steve woke the next morning he was alone, and thankfully without any sign of a hangover -- for which he was grateful. He ran his hand over the empty space beside him and found the sheets cool. Toni must have gotten up a while ago.

Toni...

Shit.

He sat up with a groan. He'd slept with Toni. She and Thor had gotten him drunk and he'd fucked Toni. What the hell had he been thinking?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. She'd be insufferable after this, smug smiles and little jabs. Another in the line of Toni's many conquests --

'It's just different.'

It felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut. All the little bits of information adding up, what he'd denied as impossibility the night before standing out as fact in the light of day.

She'd been a virgin.

Steve buried his face in hands. Oh god. Toni had been a virgin. The surge of possessiveness and pride at being the first man to have sex with her was far outweighed by the surge of guilt.

He'd been so careful with Gail their first time. Even more careful after the super soldier serum.

Steve rubbed his hands over his face and swung his legs over the bed. He'd should have known -- he should have --

His thoughts shuttered to a stop as Toni entered the room wrapped in a purple dressing gown. She was carrying a glass of OJ and a paper.

She smiled almost shyly, almost uncertainly. "It doesn't have vodka in it," she told him as she handed it to him.

"Thank you," Steve said automatically as he took it from her hand.

Toni's hair was damp he noticed. She put the newspaper down on the bed, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. Her normal self assurance was wrecked. She sat down on the edge of the bed, opened her mouth then closed it.

Steve eyes were drawn to her long legs and the glimpse of dark hair between her legs. Jan had no hair there. She waxed, or so she told him, adding that almost all women did nowadays. He hadn't really thought about it the night before but now he couldn't think of anything else.

The silence started to stretch into awkwardness. She moved her head slightly and he could see the hickey he'd left on her neck. Steve wondered how she'd handled mornings with Nikolai. He wondered how and why she'd never had sex with the fiance she'd claimed to love.

"You're up early," he said because just getting up and leaving would be in bad taste. He rubbed the back of his neck. He'd taken her virginity the night before while she was drunk, he at least owed her some polite conversation.

Toni would say something that pissed him off soon enough and then he could leave and forget this happened.

Steve almost winced at the wave of guilt he felt at that thought.

She shrugged. He could smell something like chemicals on her skin. Maybe she'd been to her lab already? He wasn't sure why he cared.

"I'm always up early these days. Dying is hell on ones schedule," Toni joked. Her smile was wide inviting him to laugh, but there was nothing remotely funny about it.

Steve wasn't sure why it never occurred to him that she had to wake up early to take those horrible drugs.

Her eyes slid away from him focusing on the wall. "Speaking of schedules, I'm sure you have places you need to be. Your clothes are clean and sitting in the bathroom -- "

Steve wasn't sure if she was looking for a way out or giving him on. He sat down the glass of juice. "Toni," he stopped and licked his lips before continuing. "About last night. I'm -"

Her hands clenched in her dressing gown. "Don't you fucking dare say your sorry," she hissed. "Or say you regret it."

He gritted his teeth. "You were drunk, Toni. You didn't know what you were doing."

Toni climbed fully onto the bed and shoved him hard. The force pushed him back slightly, he always forgot she was stronger than she looked. "I knew exactly what I was doing, Rogers. I asked for it. I told you not stop." She glared at him and shoved him again.

Steve caught her wrists and held her still. "The hell you knew what you were asking for," he growled.

Toni pulled back against him trying to free her wrists. "Maybe I wanted it to be you," she hissed, before she suddenly lunged forward, straddling his lap. Her mouth went over his in a rough, almost painful kiss.

He groaned into her mouth, becoming hard as she pressed against him. It was too easy to remember her body under his and to wonder what she'd look like riding him.

"I know what I want, Steve," Toni said after pulling away slightly. "The question is do you want it too?"

Their faces were close enough that her lips brushed against his as she spoke. Her lips felt bruised, wet, and she tasted like coffee.

Steve closed his eyes, blocking out the tempting view of her soft wet mouth and the affectionate challenge in her eyes. "I don't love you."

Toni snorted then laughed, light and breathy. "Good, I'd call you a liar if you said you did."

He opened his eyes in time to see her sly smile just before she started to rock against him. Only the thin layer of sheets separated their skin. Steve grew fully hard so fast it was almost painful. "Toni," he groaned then tried again. "Then what do you want this to be?"

"This can be anything you want it to be," Toni said. Her body continued to rock against his.

Steve freed one of her wrists and reached for the belt of her dressing gown. "Let's have dinner tonight," he said against her lips before kissing her.

He slid his hand under the silk as they kissed. He cupped one of her breasts, his thumb worrying the nipple. Toni made little sounds into his mouth, pressing harder against him.

When they broke apart for air, Toni tipped her head back panting. "I think we're doing this backwards."

Steve scrapped his teeth along her jaw, drawing a soft keen from her. "Is that a yes?" His mouth paused as did his fingers on her breasts.

"Yes, yes," Toni gasped. "Just fuck me."


End file.
